Wandering Child
by Sidonie Greene
Summary: A lost child wanders into the camp of a Jedi Master, and winds up finding a new home. What is in store for this young wanderer, now that Jedi Master Tabrett has taken her in? The temple on Tython is hardly the place for non Force-sensitives...
1. Chapter 1

Arianthe was hungry. She had spent a week on this blasted planet, scavenging for food in the forests and running from flesh raiders. She hadn't had a proper meal since she left Taris, and her limited knowledge of Tython's flora and fauna had brought her to her current state: alone, starving, and scoping out the camp of a rich looking stranger just a mile away from the Jedi temple. Aria knew it was dangerous to go near the temple-she was, after all, wearing a tunic and trousers stolen from the pack of an unsuspecting padawan. If they found her, they would send her back to Taris. However, Aria's empty stomach urged her to the stranger's fire. If nothing else, she could steal a few credits from the stranger as she slept and trade them for food in the Twi'lek settlement. The Jedi rarely ever visited the Twi'leks-Aria could trade there without being caught.

As Aria was planning exactly how to steal from her, the stranger let out a short laugh. Setting down her meal-the smell of which had drawn Aria-the stranger brushed off her robes and leaned back to stare at the night sky. Before Aria could back away from the stranger's camp, the stranger said, "You believe that because I cannot see you, I cannot tell that you are here." Confused, Aria studied the stranger and realized that the veil over her eyes was not simply an accessory. "Yes, child, I am blind. Do you still wish to steal from a cripple?" asked the stranger, turning to face the tree Aria now cowered behind. Before Aria could answer, the stranger stood and crossed the small clearing in a few long strides. Sighing quietly, the stranger stepped around the tree to face Aria. Leaning down, the stranger offered a small piece of bread to Aria, smiling slightly. "I am not angry, child. I am no stranger to hunger… although I do know better than to steal from a Jedi." At this, Aria noticed the lightsaber hanging from the stranger's belt. Her breathing hitched and she pressed herself back against the tree, expecting the Jedi to apprehend her and take her to the temple. Instead, the Jedi took Aria's hand and led her to the fire, settling her on the ground next to it and offering her meal to the child. "Eat," the Jedi urged, "my questions can wait."

Aria eyed the meal dubiously, and debated trusting the stranger, but her hunger finally won out. As she devoured the simple stew and dry bread, Aria watched the stranger out of the corner of her eye. She was dressed in fine white robes, and held herself in a manner different from most Jedi that Aria had encountered. While many of the Jedi helping rebuild Taris had treated Aria with a measure of cold politeness, this Jedi seemed genuinely concerned for Aria's wellbeing. The Jedi seemed to study Aria right back, and eventually Aria focused on finishing her meal, unnerved by the feeling that the Jedi could still somehow _see _her, despite her supposed blindness. After Aria had finished eating, she set down her bowl and moved to get up.

"Sit." The Jedi commanded.

Aria dropped down to the ground, resting on one foot in case she had to spring away at a moments notice-despite her kindness, the Jedi made Arianthe nervous.

"I am Jedi Master Tabrett Banereaver: keeper of truth, seeker of knowledge, and healer of harms. Who, my child, are you?"

Aria gulped. "I-I am… My name is Arianthe. But everyone calls me Aria! Or, they used to, I mean…"

Tabrett tilted her head to the side. "'Used to?'" she queried.

"My parents. But they're gone now."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Arianthe. Why are you out here on your own? Have you no other relatives?"

"No," Aria answered quietly, "My parents were the last. Another family took me in, but…"

"You left." The Jedi answered quietly.

Aria nodded.

"You are not from Tython, I gather. Your clothes are not your own—borrowed from a distracted padawan, no doubt. You recognized my lightsaber, so you've encountered Jedi before, but your fearful aura tells me that such encounters were less than pleasant. I apologize—I myself find the Jedi order somewhat frustrating in regards to their treatment of others. Detached, yet polite. Hardly endearing…"

Tabrett smiled. "You are wondering how I know that you are wearing a padawan's garb. Child, what do you know of the Miraluka?"

Aria shook her head. "Miraluka?" she asked.

"We are a species born without eyes, Arianthe. Our ancestors once had eyes, but our adopted home-world was so dark that eventually our race began birthing children with no eyes. To make up for this lack of physical sight, the Miraluka gradually honed the skill of seeing through the Force. That is how I know what you are wearing."

"You're an alien? But you look like a normal person!" Aria exclaimed.

At this, Tabrett laughed. "You are young, and there is much this universe has to offer that you have yet to see, Arianthe. You will meet many different races in your time here, and you may yet come to understand that the universe does not revolve around humans. But for now, rest. I will keep watch for the rest of the night." Tabrett reached over into her pack and pulled out a thick blanket. Laying the blanket out near the fire next to Aria, Tabrett indicated that Aria was to sleep on it. Aria eyed the Jedi, but saw nothing in her expression or demeanor that revealed malicious intent. Aria settled on the blanket, and was about to drift off when she felt something being draped over her. Looking up, Aria saw that Tabrett had removed her outer robe and laid it over her as a blanket.

"Why is she being so nice?" Aria wondered, before finally succumbing to her weariness and falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aria awoke, Tabrett was sitting in the same place she had been in when Ariahad first seen her. She appeared to be staring off into space, although Aria knew that she was probably observing everything in the clearing. The moment Aria moved to get up, Tabrett announced, "There is still bread left in my pack if you are hungry..." However, when Aria leaned forward to reach for the bag, the Jedi continued:

"If you are not, we should leave soon. The Council is expecting us."

Aria froze.

"Do not be afraid, Council is not nearly as intimidating as they make themselves out to be. Though they guide the actions of Jedi across the galaxy, ultimately we answer to our own consciences and the guidance of the Force. I know what I am doing."

Before Aria could protest, Tabrett stood and extinguished the embers left over from last night's fire with a casual grasping motion. The jedi's easy display of power struck a fearful note within Aria, and she shrank away from Tabrett when she extended her hand. "This is not the time for fear, Arianthe. Fear bears no benefit to those who wield it. It spawns doubt and anger- you would do well to ride yourself of it before we reach the temple." In her impatience, Tabrett thrust her hand towards Aria again, and before she could think twice, Aria raised her own hand and smacked Tabrett's away. A faintly bewildered look fluttered across the jedi's face before Aria sprang to her feet.

"No!" Aria insisted, her small voice ringing through the clearing. You can't take me to the Council- I won't go!" She began backing away from Tabrett. "They'll send me back to Taris! I can't go back- they can't make me!" Terror began to take root in Aria's mind, strangling her voice and bringing to mind images of rhakghouls and the bodies of her parents, covered by sheets in the makeshift medcenter outside of camp.

Tabrett's countenance softened. "Arianthe..." she began, reaching for the girl in a much calmer manner this time. Finding her voice again, Aria screeched out one final, "No!" before turning on her heel and taking off into the woods behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

So far, the jedi had not followed Aria. Heart pounding, she continued tearing through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and trickling streams with ease. Her time in the ruins on Taris had taught her the value of a quick getaway—the promise of a grim ending at the clawed grip of a rhakghoul had been more than enough to inspire her to be light no her feet. The memories of rhakghouls and the death of her parents still hovered in the darkest corners of her mind, threatening to overwhelm her at a moment's notice. As it was, tears began to blur the edges of Aria's vision. Blinking them away accomplished nothing—they only returned with more force as she continued making her way through the trees. Her vision finally blurred completely as she let out a small, choked gasp. Her foot struck a tree root a second later, propelling Aria forward violently. Without even enough time to throw her arms up and shield her face, Aria hit the ground. Her head struck another tree root, and the world suddenly blinked out of existence…

The sun was high in the sky when Aria finally came to. Her head ached, and for a moment she forgot what had caused her flight through the trees. She remembered a second later when she heard a faint rustling noise to her left. Fearing that the jedi had come to take her away, Aria quickly rolled under the tangled roots of the nearest tree. Peeking through the jumbled mass, Aria tried in vain to see what had caused the noise. After a few moments, she had almost decided that she had become too paranoid when a dark figure stepped into her view. The figure stepped in front of the mass of roots that Aria was hiding under, and for a slightly panicked minute, Aria thought she had been spotted. The figure turned to walk away a moment later, and Aria had only a second to relax before she saw what had attracted the figure's attention. Though seemingly impossible for the beast's size, a flesh raider had managed to sneak up on Aria's hiding place. Aria realized that it had been the stranger's movements that had frightened her.

Before she had time to consider this any further, Aria heard the distinct sound of a lightsaber being activated. The stranger deftly brandished the glowing blade—almost as though they meant to challenge the flesh raider. The beast paid no heed to the stranger's weapon as it drew a knife and lunged forward, roaring it's defiance. Aria squeezed her eyes shut and tucked herself further back under the tree's roots, hoping that neither the beast nor the jedi—the stranger had a lightsaber, which automatically made him a jedi to Aria—would see her.

The fight was over relatively quickly. With its primitive blade, the flesh raider was hardly a match for the jedi. Aria heard the saber sweep through the air and then strike something solid. The flesh raider cried out in pain only once before Aria heard the saber move again. The clearing was silent for a second before Aria heard a _thump. _Opening her eyes, she saw the flesh raider lying on the ground across the clearing, a large hole through its gut. The stranger stood over the body for a moment before deactivating his lightsaber. When the stranger turned around, Aria realized that he was a man about Tabrett's age, maybe a little older. Under the hood of his robe, dark, sunken eyes peered out, studying Aria. Before Aria could thank the stranger, he turned and knelt in the middle of the clearing. He scratched something in the mud before straightening and hurrying away from the clearing.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Aria rolled out from under the tree and ran to see what the stranger had drawn. A small arrow, followed by the word "temple" greeted her. Aria frowned, kicking at the mud and gouging the arrow from the ground. Why did everyone insist on getting her to the temple? She heard a distant rumble and several familiar grunts from behind her. Realizing that the flesh raider probably had friends nearby made Aria's decision considerably simpler: run to the temple, or be made into lunch by vicious beasts. She took off in the direction the arrow had been pointing in. hoping to whatever gods there were that Tabrett would forgive her for running away earlier.

She ran for what seemed like hours before the temple was in sight. By then her sides were burning and her lungs were screaming for air. Still, she ran, propelled by the thought of being made into the first course of a flesh raider or manka cat's midday meal. She flew up the steps of the temple, and was nearly inside before she slammed into another small figure.

**AN: Sorry for the sporadic updates, guys! My school schedule has been wonky, with various tours and workshops that I have been participating in. I'm hoping to update my writing every Sunday, either by uploading new chapters to this story or expanding other stories in the SWTOR universe. If you haven't guessed it already, Tabrett is my Consular character, and Aria is my Smuggler character. While they are technically following the same timeline inside the game, for story-related reasons I have placed Tabrett's storyline about 15ish years before Aria's main storyline. Tabrett is 30 here, and Aria is 9. **

**Also, I'm vaguely considering either editing this chapter to include some notes about Aria's childhood, or creating a seperate oneshot with Aria flashing back to her life on Taris while she's been knocked out. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for following/favoriting- this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and the fact that at least a few of you have stuck around means the world :) COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Watch it!" the figure exclaimed in annoyance, grabbing Aria by her shoulders to keep from bowling her over. When she looked up, Aria realized that she had run into a padawan no more than a few years older than her. The boy released her and stepped back a few feet. Eying Aria's muddy clothes, the padawan smirked. "Your master is going to be furious with you for messing up your gear," he said rather haughtily, "as well as for wandering off. What exactly possessed you to roll around in the mud, little padawan?"

Aria looked confused. "My…?" she glanced down and remembered her "borrowed" outfit. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm not… my clothes… I'm looking for Tabrett—I mean, Master Banereaver." The padawan's eyes widened. "You're the one she's been making a fuss about!" He grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her along after him. He hurried up one of the large ramps that led to the second level of the temple, and Aria struggled to keep her feet under her as he pulled her with him. "She came and found my master this morning—asked if he'd heard anything about a little girl wandering through the forest outside the temple. She meant to bring you to see the Council, although I'm not sure why." At this, the padawan stopped in front of a large set of double doors. "You're not force sensitive, that's for sure." The padawan studied her critically while Aria continued trying to take in her surroundings.

Lost in thought, Aria hadn't noticed Tabrett observing the pair from behind a nearby pillar. The Jedi stepped out just as the padawan went to open the double doors he'd stopped in front of. "I was not aware that Master Quilb encouraged his padawans to indulge in idle gossip, Kyrin." At the sound of Tabrett's voice, the padawan started. Seeing the master sauntering towards him, Kyrin dropped a quick, respectful bow before edging away from Aria. Tabrett reached them in a few long strides. "I do know, however, that Master Quilb does not appreciate tardiness in his pupils. Return to your lessons, young padawan." Tabrett ordered, dismissing Kyrin with a wave of her hand. As he left, Kyrin glanced over his shoulder and tossed a small smile and a wave back at Aria.

Aria couldn't bring herself to look at the Jedi. Staring down at her stolen boots, she stammered, "I'm sorry—I didn't—I just…" Tears sprang to Aria's eyes, and she bit her lip, silently berating herself for being so stupid. _The first person on this planet to be nice to you, and you ran away, _said a little voice in the back of her mind, _what makes you think she'll want you back now? _Certain that the Jedi would have harsh words for her, Aria was surprised when Tabrett knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. "I am sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier, Arianthe. In my haste, I forgot that you were not from this planet and could not be treated as we would traditionally treat padawans and younglings here. I should have asked your permission before deciding to take you to the Council. Can you forgive me?" Aria, momentarily stunned by the Jedi's apology, could only manage a slight nod before Tabrett continued. "You have sought out the temple. What changed your mind?"

Aria quickly told the story of nearly being made into a meal by a flesh raider. Tabrett listened intently, remaining impassive until Aria mentioned the Jedi who rescued her. When she described the dark, sunken appearance of the stranger's eyes, Aria felt Tabrett's hands momentarily tighten around hers. "Did he give his name?" Tabrett queried in a slightly uncertain voice. Aria shook her head. Tabrett let go of her hands. "No," she said, standing up and straightening her robes, "I suppose he would not." Glancing down at Aria, Tabrett extended her right hand. "You would not face the Council alone, Arianthe. I will be with you the entire time. However, it is still your choice. Will you come with me to see the Council?"

Considering her situation, Aria didn't see much of a choice. She slipped her hand into the Jedi's, steeling herself for whatever lay behind those double doors.

**AN: Hello everyone! So begins Aria's journey into the world of the Jedi…**

**And about that stranger: his story is part of Tabrett's. While this story in particular deals with Aria, I plan on delving a little bit into Tabrett's history in other tales. She's a bit of a conundrum: while she adheres strongly to the Jedi ideals of showing respect for all life (she is, after all, a Sage), she is frustrated with the lack of compassion and emotion that the Jedi seem to display to those they are attempting to help. This frustration comes to a head in the next chapter, when Tabrett faces off with Satele (who doesn't appreciate Tabrett's willingness to step on the Council's toes)…**

**And hello, new followers and favoriters! You're beautiful people—thanks for joining us :)**

**(Note: everything I post is un-beta'd- while I do try to pick out grammatical errors and bad word choices, constructive criticism is always welcome!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"… Which brings us back to our original question: why have you brought this child before us, Master Banereaver?" the dark-haired woman asked. Aria and Tabrett had stood before the panel of human and alien Jedi masters for the last hour trying to answer this question, but to no avail. Tabrett had become increasingly irritated at the Council over the last hour, receiving their questions and arguments with arms folded over her chest, mouth set in a grim line. Aria, on the other hand, had spent the hour trying her best to hide behind the Jedi, wondering why she hadn't just let herself be eaten by the flesh raiders. At this point, anything would be better than suffering under the critical gazes of the Council members. They had not addressed her directly yet, but Aria knew that they had taken in her bedraggled appearance, and that they were (at the very least!) not happy with her choice in clothing.

"My fellow council members, as I have already explained, Arianthe happened upon my camp late last night—" Tabrett was cut off by the dark-haired woman. "This much you have already explained to us. What I fail to comprehend is why you have brought her before _us._" Glancing around, the dark-haired woman gained several nods of agreement from the other members of the Council. "Surely you have ascertained that she is not Force-sensitive. While the Council understands your generosity towards the child, who by your own account was half-starved, we must also take into consideration how she came to Tython." The woman's gaze fell upon Aria, who was diligently studying the floor of the Council chamber.

"Master Shan—" Tabrett was again interrupted, this time by a wave of the dark-haired woman's hand. "The girl was contemplating trying to steal from you when you discovered her. And while not explicitly stated by you or the girl," Master Shan fixed Aria with something of an accusing look, "her clothes are that of a padawan, indicating that they were obtained dishonestly. Furthermore, the child's very presence on this planet is due to deception—one of the ships that recently returned from Taris reported that its cargo had been disturbed, and that it appeared that someone had been living in the cargo bay for at least a short period of time. The girl is a stowaway."

"What are you suggesting?" Tabrett asked, her tone dangerously calm.

"I am suggesting that the child is out of place here, Tabrett. Perhaps—" It was Tabrett's turn to interrupt the woman. "With all due respect, _Satele, _if not here, then where? Would you send her back to Taris? To the graves of her parents—to the plague-ridden ruins of its once beautiful landscape?" Her voice rose, her tone a surprising mixture of admonition and insolence. "Or should we send her off to the orphanages of Coruscant, to be lovingly raised by the Justicars? Perhaps the Black Sun will have use for her—from what I have seen, they have no qualms about recruiting children." Tabrett stepped defiantly towards Master Shan, who calmly rose as the other Council members shifted uncomfortably. "I did not come before you, my friends, to seek permission. As a Jedi, I am tasked with protecting those members of the Republic who are incapable of doing so themselves. I came before you seeking to express my intention to continue doing so."

Satele studied Tabrett for a moment before sitting once again, her hands folded on the table in front of her. "You would defy the Council's rulings concerning the matter?" she asked quietly, her expression curiously blank. Tabrett's stance remained defiant, thought much of the tension seemed to have left her frame, lending her a less threatening air. "Insofar as what we have discussed, the Council has yet to make a decision. However, I have every intention of keeping Aria under my protection here on Taris—if she wishes to stay." Aria ceased her study of the floor to stare up in surprise at Tabrett. Again, she wondered at the Jedi's kindness.

Satele's gaze flickered between Tabrett and Aria before finally settling on Aria. "You seem surprised, Arianthe. Why?" Trying to keep her voice level, Aria replied, "I'm not a padawan. I thought…" Though she had somewhat limited experience with Jedi practices, she understood that they were introduced to the order and trained from childhood. The corner of Satele's mouth quirked up as she looked at Tabrett. "You have always had a soft spot for the less fortunate, old friend."

Though her expression remained serious, Tabrett's tone lightened. "I have no padawan. My skills would be better put to use healing the wounded that the recent invasion of flesh raiders has sent our way. Arianthe would be under my care while she is here—I can assure the Council that my caring for her will not interfere with my duties as a Jedi and fellow Council member." Tabrett glanced down at Aria. "As for Arianthe's clothes and her passage to Tython, I will see to it that Aria works to pay off her debts." Aria gulped. The other shoe had finally dropped.

After another half hour of discussion, the Council begrudgingly agreed to let Aria remain on Tython under Tabrett's care. They made certain that Aria understood that she was to be on her best behavior at all times—Aria was too intimidated by the panel of Jedi masters to consider behaving otherwise. As Tabrett ushered Aria out of the Council chambers, Aria noticed that she was smiling for the first time in the last two hours. The Jedi guided Aria downstairs and through a series of corridors to her small, but neatly organized living quarters. Looking around, Aria noted a crowded table along one wall, its surface as well as the shelf above it covered with a variety of stims, medpacks, and books on various healing techniques. Along the other wall were a meditation pad and an archway leading to a small bedroom with its own bathroom. Tabrett's quarters were fairly simple, unlike the ornate fixtures that dominated the rest of the temple.

"I will have them bring another bed, but for now you may sleep in mine. To tell you the truth, I do not spend much time here. I much prefer the outdoor to the inside of the temple—though I imagine your recent experiences in the forest may lend you a slightly different opinion." Tabrett tucked her pack under the table and paused, resting her hand gingerly on a pile of books. "Arianthe," the Jedi sighed quietly before continuing, "Though the Council agreed to allow you to live here. You must understand something. Your presence here is unprecedented, and not all the Jedi, nor their padawans, will treat you kindly." She turned to look at Aria. "I meant what I told the Council—I intend for you to work off your debts here in the temple. However, I insist that you be careful in your dealings with the other Jedi here on Tython. If they can, many will seek to manipulate you and trick you into doing things in order to prove that the Council's decision today was a mistake. You mustn't let them do so."

Aria didn't quite understand, but nodded anyway. By now, the events of the last day were beginning to catch up with her, and she felt as though she could sleep for the next two days straight. Her expression must have reflected this somehow, because before she could say anything, Tabrett was insisting that she lay down. When she finally got Aria settled in, Tabrett ducked out of the room, explaining that she was going to see what she could do about obtaining another bed. Aria missed her explanation, however—the moment her head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep.

Tabrett wandered through the forest, considering the day's events. Though she had long ago given up on understanding the mysteries of the Force, sometimes she stilled wondered at how quickly her life seemed to change direction. She had come to Tython seeking a padawan—though she could hardly see herself taking an overeager child with a training blade under her wing, she knew that it was expected of her. Now, she was responsible for a young stowaway with no Force abilities to speak of. She had felt inexplicably drawn to the child—Tabrett rationalized that her time as a healer had naturally made her more sympathetic to the suffering of others, but somehow it felt like more that that…

As she considered here predicament, Tabrett posed a question to no one in particular: "Why did she come here?"

"Surely one so well-acquainted with the dealings of fate and destiny would recognize their handiwork in young Arianthe's journey thus far?" called out a voice from the trees.

Tabrett would have recognized that voice anywhere.

**AN: Longer chapter, finally! I have at least one more chapter planned for this story, and then I have two options: While I plan on continuing Arianthe's story, I will be creating a separate story for her main storyline in the game. However, I was planning on telling at least a few stories of Aria growing up on Tython in the temple. Would you rather I post a series of oneshots in a separate story, or include them in this one?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, old friend" the voice continued. A figure stepped out from behind a nearby tree, hood drawn over his face despite the warm temperature and darkening sky. It was the same figure that Aria had encountered earlier, although he was hardly a stranger to Tabrett.

"'Old friend'?" Tabrett queried, her eyebrows rising fractionally before she continued. "I was under the impression that you no longer considered me a friend." The figure scoffed and continued towards Tabrett, who instead chose to circle the figure. Momentarily confused by Tabrett's actions, the Jedi stopped before choosing to circle Tabrett in kind. As they circled, each examining the other, Tabrett continued.

"If I am to believe the stories told by the younglings in the temple, there is a man who lurks in the forests of Tython. Every beast of the forest is afraid of him, although the younglings insist that he only kills those who threaten the defenseless. They say he does so in order to atone for sins committed against the Jedi order—they say he feels responsible for the young padawans who thoughtlessly wander the forests without a means of defending themselves. What say you to this?" The stranger snorted derisively, his lips pulled into a frown. "Foolishness," he muttered, throwing back his hood, "my sins can never be atoned for."

The figure's face was scarred from lightsaber combat. Though time had indeed healed his physical wounds, the burns remained as a testament to the horrors he had suffered. His eyes, however, were his most unsettling feature. Naturally dark eyes flecked with veins of orange, which would otherwise have been considered unique, lent him a dangerous look. Paired with the darkened skin around his eyes and mouth, charcoal gray veins only just visible under the surface of his pale skin, his appearance spoke of the dark energies which had so violently altered his form. Though her lack of true "sight" limited her to sensing only vague outlines of the Jedi's features, Tabrett had heard enough stories from fellow Jedi to allow her imagination to fill in the rest. _Sith corruption, _she thought despondently, _the Dark side is unforgiving indeed._

Tabrett stopped. "Kezrin," she greeted the man formally, hands behind her back, head inclined slightly. Kezrin paused as well. "Tabby," he said finally, mimicking Tabrett's motions. "Tabrett," she asserted stiffly, her gaze fixed on him in a manner that indicated she did not necessarily trust him, "you may address me as Tabrett."

Kezrin's eyebrow quirked upward as he evaluated the Jedi standing before him. Her white robes were elaborate and indicated her high standing in the Republic—so different from the last time he had seen her. "Tabrett?" he replied in a nearly mocking tone, "so formal. Have you so ascribed yourself to the stuffy practices of the Jedi Order that you refuse to let yourself be known by a nickname?" Tabrett bristled, her lips pursing at Kezrin's jab. "Tabby is the nickname of a young padawan foolish enough to let attachment get the better of her. I have since let go of such trivialities." Her voice rose as she turned to stalk away from him. "Moreover, nicknames are the fodder of young friendship. You lost the right to such things many years ago."

"Tabby," Kezrin whispered softly, taking a step in her direction. Suddenly, Tabrett was no longer a Jedi Master addressing an acquaintance in a darkened forest. She was suddenly a padawan again, looking forward to facing her trials and seeking out the wisdom of an old friend.

**AN: Hello my darling readers! Short chapter this week—I have been very busy as of late preparing for midterms. Originally I intended for this chapter to be longer, but breaking it off where I did seemed to make more sense when I finally got to typing everything out. As you can see, there is more than one storyline crossing Aria's at this point, chiefly Tabrett and (by extension) Kezrin's. I will delve into their history more next week. Don't worry, though—I haven't forgotten about Aria! And as per suggestions from my lovely readers, I will include various oneshots depicting Aria's childhood and teenage years on Tython, pausing shortly before she leaves the planet for good. As for the catastrophe that causes her to leave, well… you'll just have to follow everything and find out! AND AS ALWAYS: Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! Cookies to Zrye13 and GreyJedi1 for their kind words in the review section :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback- 10 Years Ago_

_Tabrett picked her way gingerly through the forest. The shadows cast by the trees combined with the nagging pangs of anxiety were interfering with her focus, and her vision was paying the price. Kezrin already had the advantage of being six years older- with her nerves blinding her she was a sitting duck. Any moment now he could show up and she would never stand a chance._

_Right at that moment, a branch rustled behind her. Without a second thought, she lept into the air, caught the lowest branch of the nearest tree, and began scaling it. Before she reached the top, she jumped over to another tree, swinging once before leaping to the next closest tree. She settled in this one, climbing hand over hand until she reached the trunk. She pulled herself up and perched rather precariously on the large branch, peering down through the leaves in an attempt to discern what it was that had snuck up on her. What she lacked in sight she more than made up for in agility. Her long limbs were made for climbing, and she took advantage of it- much to the chagrin of Master Yuon. _

_A figure stepped into the spot she had occupied only seconds ago, trying in vain to see where she had disappeared to in the canopy of trees. Kezrin knew her well. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Tabrett removed one of her boots and lofted it into the branches of the tree across from her, distracting the man below. Seeing her opportunity, Tabrett took it, dropping from the branches and tackling the unsuspecting Jedi from above. She had him pinned in seconds, lightsaber drawn and hovering in front of his throat. "You're getting rusty, old man." Tabrett quipped victoriously, an uncharacteristic smirk gracing her features._

_Kezrin struggled fruitlessly against Tabrett, trying in vain to break her hold on him. The lightsaber at his throat and Tabrett's long limbs had him well and truly trapped, however, and he gave up a moment later. His hands flopped dramatically to the dirt on either side of Tabrett's legs as Kezrin sighed and muttered a few choice phrases under his breath. Though Tabrett only caught a few words, she knew he was complaining about being called old. "Don't be so melodramatic, Kezrin. It's not as thought you didn't have it coming." She rolled off of him into a fighting stance, bouncing raher impatiently on the balls of her feet as Kezrin stood up and dusted himself off. _

_"Put your saber away, Tabby, I'm not looking for a fight." Kezrin grumbled, pushing his hood back and shaking his head at the eager padawan. Tabrett held her stance for a moment, eyeing the Jedi warily before deactivating her blade and returning the hilt to her belt. "Besides, roughing you up before you face your trials would hardly be giving you an advantage," Kezrin said, pointedly ignoring the surprised expression on Tabrett's face, "and before you ask, the sheer amount of nervous energy you're giving off is a dead giveaway. You need to calm down, Tabrett. Center yourself. Your emotions betray you, and your anxiety is interfering with your focus." With this, Kezrin knelt in the dirt disturbed by Tabrett's earlier attack, tipping his head to indicate that Tabrett was to join him. Sufficiently chastised, Tabrett dropped gracefully to her knees, bowing her head in repose._

_After a moment of silence, Kezrin began: "Do not feel as though I am criticizing you, Tabrett. While you do tend towards impatience and excitement, here your reactions are to be expected. However, containing them is one of the keys to meditating and focusing your energy. You will need all of your focus to make it through your trials unscathed." At the word "unscathed" Kezrin's voice took on an almost concerned quality, which unsettled Tabrett to her core. Kezrin was one to joke or banter with- after they both recovered from their initial meeting, they had become fast friends. His serious and almost worried tone put Tabrett at a loss: if the idea of facing the trials troubled Kezrin this much, how was she to face them without anxiety?_

_"Kezrin?" Tabrett questioned softly, raising her head, "the trials. What should I be expecting?" Kezrin raised his head and took a deep breath. "They will test your physical and mental abilities. Do not doubt that Master Yuon's training and your own adventures throughout the galaxy have prepared you for much of what you will face. But you will also have to face your own inner darkness." Kezrin paused, gathering his thoughts. "This will not be an easy task- it leaves even strong padawans deeply shaken. A Master will of course remain with you to pull you back if you go too far, but one's inner darkness can be a most impressive abyss." he said quietly, bitterness lacing his voice._

_Even more softly, Tabrett pressed, "Kezrin... what did you face?" Kezrin's eyes blazed rather indignantly at the question before Kezrin's expression settled into one of grim regret. Tabrett backtracked quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude. I only meant... You just seemed somewhat, er, uncharacteristically concerned. Whatever it was must have been truly frightening for your demeanor to have changed so. I-"_

_"I saw who I would eventually become," Kezrin interrupted bitterly. "I spent the next few years trying to forget what I had seen, only to become the very thing I feared the most." His voice took on an urgent quality. "Tabrett, you must remember not to do as I did. You must acknowledge your darkness- you cannot simply run from it. It will catch up with you sooner or later." At this, Kezrin seemed to wilt somehow, the bravado leaving his frame. He stood, choosing to pace rather than continue their conversation. Tabrett rose as well, studying the Jedi and his nervous motions. She moved toward him, catching his arm and turning him to face her. His expression remained carefully neutral now, as though his last revelation had not occurred._

_"Kezrin," she said simply, reaching down to grasp his hand tightly. "You faced your darkness and emerged alive. That is more than I believe many Jedi can say. Stop beating yourself up for once, would you?" At this, Kezrin's jaw clenched. "I am ready to face these trials. I know they are dangerous, but Master Yuon would not send me into them if she did not believe I was prepared. I came here to seek the assurance of an old friend, and unintentionally opened old wounds. I hope you can forgive me." Tabrett released Kezrin's hand and stepped back, tentatively opening her arms for a hug. Kezrin studied her for a moment, his expression unreadable, before he surged forward and embraced her. "I have never doubted you, Tabrett. You have faced much danger in your short life- your trials will not present you with more than you are capable of enduring. Go with courage and faith," he said, his voice tight with an emotion Tabrett couldn't quite identify._

_"You're getting soft in your old age, Kezrin," she quipped, hugging him back with a strength she didn't know she possessed._

**AN: Oh gosh, I can be such a mushball sometimes. Anyways, that's a little bit of Kezrin and Tabrett's story. Vague romantic feelings and what have you. Of course. Feeling which are addressed in the next chapter by everyone's favorite Consular... To which I have nothing to say except "Good job, Kezrin, you done did it now..."  
**

**Two more chapters left before I lapse into oneshots. Then off to tell another story, which again I will put up to a vote: would you rather hear more about Tabrett and Kezrin's backstory (including the "sins" that Kezrin apparently committed as well as their first meeting, which is kind of a doozy) or would you rather hear more about Arianthe's main story as a Smuggler? (The second option includes spoilers for the Smuggler storyline, as it's set after Arianthe's main story in the game. Her story will mainly concern her feelings surrounding her actions towards two particular characters at the end of her story, as well as facing down what caused her to leave Tython).**

As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tabrett's hand drifted up to the scar on her left cheek, fingers barely grazing it before she shuddered and dropped her hand to her side. Shaking her head, she realized that what she had just encountered had not been a simple memory. Judging by the look on Kezrin's face, he had seen the same thing that she had. _Our last meeting, _she thought ruefully, running her hands through her short hair in an effort to dispel the nervous energy that seemed to be flowing from her in spades. Though she had a strong connection with the Force, visions were not one of her gifts, and she only received them very rarely. Whatever this was, it wasn't coming from her.

She glared at Kezrin accusingly. "Whatever it is that you are trying to pull, it will do little to sway my opinion, Kezrin. Stop wasting your energy." She felt the last tendrils of the vision loosen their hold on her mind as Kezrin raised his hands in surrender. "That wasn't me, Tabby," he said, his confusion evident. Tabrett scoffed and shook her head again, turning on her heel and shuffling away from the clearing. Being around Kezrin again was clouding her thoughts, and she needed all of her mental facilities to decide what should be done with the child. As she continued walking away, she heard Kezrin exclaim behind her:

"What the hell is your problem, Tabrett? You really think I would sink that low? It's pretty obvious that I'm just as surprised as you are. I know you're angry with me. Evidently we still have some things to talk about—where do you think you're going?"

At this, Tabrett felt something inside her snap. Drawing upon inner reserves of energy, she spun and directed a column of energy at Kezrin, knocking him back against a nearby tree and pinning him. Channeling all of her hurt and confusion into the action, she felt the power behind her fingertips double and heard Kezrin give a surprised yelp. Her voice augmented by the strength of her emotions, she shrieked at Kezrin: "My problem? **MY PROBLEM, KEZRIN?** You **LEFT** me here. I came back a year later after **BARELY** surviving my trials, expecting to find my mentor and my only friend in this Force-forsaken Order and you never showed. That is my problem, Kezrin. **YOU**. I risked my life for you all those years ago and you disappeared in my hour of need." Her anger faltered, and Tabrett felt the power in her grip loosen. Kezrin slid down the trunk of the tree to the ground, though he was still unable to move forward. "What, precisely, was so important that you felt the need to leave so abruptly?" she inquired, her expression bearing no sympathy.

"You," he managed, struggling to take a proper breath after Tabrett's momentary assault. Briefly confused, Tabrett dropped her hold on Kezrin. He stumbled forward to one knee before catching himself and looking up at Tabrett. Her expression was still deadly serious, but much of the anger had fled her countenance, leaving her somewhat less frightening. Kezrin coughed once before standing, straightening his disheveled robes. Tabrett stepped back warily, her expression guarded. Kezrin chose his next words wisely:

"I watched my brother forsake the Order to save my life and ferry me away from the reach of the Council, just as I watched you risk your future membership in the Order just to see me escape safely. Though I wanted to assume that you had done it out of a sense of responsibility, our last meeting affirmed my suspicion that something else was influencing your actions." Kezrin paused, considering Tabrett's suddenly vulnerable expression. "Though compassion for others is mandatory, the Jedi Order frowns upon attachments of any kind, and for a good reason. I knew that if I continued to allow you to lean on me for support, my opinions would begin to matter more than those of your proper mentors. I was in no state to adopt a follower, no matter how many times she was willing to look past my failings. Though I was, and am, eternally grateful for your actions in saving my life, I knew that I was beginning to get too attached to you as well. That didn't sit well with me—I knew if I let it continue, it would send us both down an extremely difficult path. A path that I could not see the end to. So, I did what I thought was best: I left. I knew that you were strong enough to manage on your own—you didn't need my assurance or help anymore, you simply desired it. Even though it hurt, I did it so that you could learn to rely on your own strength rather than mine." Kezrin's gaze never wavered, focusing intently on Tabrett's shifting expressions as she stepped towards him.

Even so, the slap came as a surprise.

Tabrett's expression remained neutral as she stepped back and closed her fingers in a fist over her stinging palm. Kezrin's eyes watered as he shook his head, rubbing his jaw. Tabrett's jaw worked up and down, as though she had something to say but was struggling to find the right words. Finally she settled on a question: "Why did you save Arianthe?"

The corner of Kezrin's mouth quirked up slightly before he answered. "For the same reason that you invited her into your camp. Surely you sensed that she is here for a reason. She is destined for great things—her presence here is no coincidence." Tabrett pursed her lips before finally offering a terse nod. "Agreed," she said slowly, measuring her words, "though I am still unsure as to _why _she ended up here, of all places. Tython is hardly a place for non-Force sensitives." Kezrin turned and faced in the direction of the temple. "This is merely a stopover," he said, brow furrowed and eyes closed in deep thought. "This is merely the starting point for her journey—one that will take her to the far reaches of the galaxy. Her fate is entwined with that of the entire Republic and of the Jedi Order. Her destiny is far bigger than the Council seems to realize. We would do well to keep a close eye on her."

"_We?" _Tabrett nearly barked, her eyebrows shooting halfway up to her hairline. Kezrin fixed her with a look before continuing. "If her flight through the forest this morning is anything to go by, this girl has spirit and energy in spades. To say that she'll not be joining the other young ones in their mediation exercises would be an understatement." He turned to face her fully. "I understand that you are still angry with me—I deserve your wrath. However, it will be a challenge to keep Arianthe in line with the Council breathing down your neck. You will not be able to watch her all of the time. Will you accept my help?"

Tabrett considered Kezrin's request for a moment before answering. "You're getting far too sensible in your old age," she said simply.

Kezrin smiled.

**AN: Hello, all! We're coming to a close, here- just one chapter left. From here I'll be continuing with an introduction to Tabrett as a padawan, when she meets Kezrin and their friendship begins. Then, I'll move to Arianthe's story. I'll taking a road trip over spring break, so the last chapter may be a little late, but I will try to keep things on schedule! Once again, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and encouraged!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tabrett was still gone when Aria woke up. Her head swimming from a barely remembered dream, she sat up, her surroundings confusing her for a moment until the events of the past day came back to her all at once. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the end of the bed, letting them dangle momentarily before hopping down and wandering back to the door of Tabrett's chamber. Poking her head out, she remembered Tabrett's admonition to be careful around the other Jedi. She wandered out anyway, her curiosity about the temple overriding her apprehension. The ornate decorations and quiet hallway would beckon any inquisitive spirit, and Aria was no exception.

The hallways were empty and winding, and although Aria only faintly remembered the layout of the temple, she eventually found herself back at the two main ramps that wound their way gracefully up to the second level. Looking back between the temple's entrance and the upper level, she decided that the second level of the temple was probably a safer choice than the forest that waited beyond the temple grounds. Making her way slowly up to the upper level, Aria ran her hand gingerly along the golden handrail, marveling at the craftsmanship that had to have gone into the creation of the reddish-orange ceiling and walls. She also wondered at the empty nature of the building, which had been teeming with Jedi and their padawans when she had arrived earlier with Kyrin. Pausing outside the doors of the Council chambers, she heard murmuring inside and pressed her ear against the space between the large doors, wondering if Tabrett was inside again with the Council.

"You do realize how much trouble you'll be in if they catch you eavesdropping, right?" remarked a voice behind Aria. Whirling, she finally noticed Kyrin leaning against one of the columns along the balcony railing, watching her carefully. Her sauntered over to her, hand resting comfortably on the hilt of the training blade clipped to his belt. She backed away from the door, plastering what she hoped was an innocent look on her face. Kyrin smirked. "Do you go around looking for trouble, or does it just seem to find you?" he asked, hands on his hips. Mimicking Kyrin's position, Aria pouted and glared up at him. "You really ought to be nicer to me. You're supposed to be training to be a Jedi—I was under the assumption that your stupid code said something about being nice to others." Kyrin's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and Aria gasped and covered her mouth, realizing belatedly that insulting a padawan learner was probably on the list of things that Tabrett had warned her against.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kyrin continued. "What are you doing here, anyway? It's not like they can train you—you don't have any sort of Force abilities. What does Tabrett hope to accomplish by keeping her pet here for company?" Aria bristled at Kyrin's blatant disrespect of the Jedi master. Stepping up to Kyrin and raising herself up to her full four feet, six inches, she threw caution to the wind and gave Kyrin a shove. He was still roughly a foot taller than her, though, and her push did little to put him off balance. She still did her best to get up in his face and berate him, however:

"I don't know who the heck you think you are, Kyrin, but listen! That's _Master Banereaver_ to you, first off. Second, I got every right to be here—the Council agreed to let me stay. Third, you best be shutting your mouth before I do it for you. I don't care if you're a padawan or not—you got no right to be mean to me!" Standing on the tips of her toes, Aria stared intently at the older child, hoping that there weren't any Jedi around to witness their encounter. Kyrin stared at her just as intently, as though he were trying to assess just how much of a threat the girl posed. His gaze broke first, and he backed away slightly. Aria kept her gaze fixed on him, however, her expression a mix of impertinence and offense. Kyrin inclined his head slightly, apparently yielding.

Aria sunk back down to rest on her heels, hands on her hips. "You don't know me," she said simply, "I don't know what I could have possibly done to make you be so rude, but you best knock it off. Master Banereaver says I have to behave around others, but that doesn't mean I gotta take any grief from you." She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should continue, when Kyrin burst out laughing.

"You're cheeky, I'll give you that!" he guffawed, shaking his head. "If nothing else, you'll make the temple a bit more interesting. Jedi can be so dull sometimes." He stuck out his hand. "I am sorry for calling you _Master Banereaver_'s pet earlier. To be honest, I still don't know why the Council has decided to let you stay here, but that was rude, and I apologize—truce?" Aria eyed Kyrin's hand warily before gingerly shaking it. "I'm not little," she insisted, "you're just older, that's all. My name's Arianthe, but most people call me Aria." She attempted a small smile, but her annoyance at Kyrin's attitude prevented it. She settled on a slightly less aggravated expression instead, her arms folding over her chest. Kyrin eyed her with a certain amount of amusement. "I'm only fourteen," he announced rather smugly, "you don't look that much younger".

"I'm nine years old, Kyrin." Aria quipped. Kyrin's eyebrows rose fractionally before he shook his head. "Where are your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" he queried, "You seem kind of young to be travelling by yourself." At this, Aria's face fell and Kyrin immediately backtracked. "I'm sorry," he said, his expression genuinely apologetic. "I didn't realize… This truce isn't getting off to a very good start, is it?" Aria raised an eyebrow at Kyrin. She looked him up and down and sighed. "It would be going better if you could help me find Master Banereaver—she left before I fell asleep and I don't know where she went—" before she could finish, Kyrin had turned her around and given her a light shove in the direction she had came.

"Come on, then. You should be getting back anyways. Not everyone is going to be as nice to you as me—probably best keep you away from everyone until the Council officially announces your presence here."

"But—"

"The rest of the Jedi will be out of their meeting with the Council soon, and I'll have to leave. Do you want me to help you, or not?"

Aria sighed again. "Yes. Fine. Where to?"

Kyrin smiled at her once before looping his arm around her shoulder. "Just follow me, my young friend…"

* * *

Tabrett watched their actions from afar, tensing as Kyrin placed his arm around Arianthe's shoulder. Kezrin's voice superimposed itself over the vision: _What do you think? Is he as dangerous as Master Quilb seems to think? _Tabrett frowned. "I don't know," she thought, "I am more concerned with his relationship with the child. She's vulnerable—I don't want to see her get hurt by attaching herself to someone that will be forced to give her up". She sighed and started to shake away the remnants of her vision, unfolding her legs and rising from the forest floor. _A jibe, Tabrett? Are we still holding a grudge? _Kezrin quipped, his amusement evident.

"If I had eyes, I would be rolling them at you right now," the Jedi called out to the empty forest that surrounded her.

**AN: And here we've reached the end of Wandering Child! I will still be continuing with a few oneshots about Arianthe's time on Tython before moving on to Tabrett's backstory, so stick around! Also, apologies for the late chapter- I'm on spring break and have been busy taking a road trip and visiting old friends. Hopefully next week's chapter will be on time! As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated!**


	10. Oneshot: Mechanic's Hands

**AN: And here begins the oneshots! I'm going to do just a few—aside from forming a few new friendships, Aria's story really doesn't begin until she leaves Tython. Stick around to find out the events leading up to her departure, and the events surrounding Tabrett's friendship with Kezrin...**

"Arianthe!" Tabrett called, searching somewhat frantically through the various rooms in one particular wing of the temple. Aria had wandered off at least six times in her first few weeks on Tython, and at least four times Tabrett had wound up apologizing profusely to one Jedi master or another who told her very politely that Aria should be watched more closely. Used to addressing the slightly more controlled padawans and younglings, many of the other masters were at a loss as to what to do with spirited young Aria. They did, however, treat Tabrett with measured disapproval, quietly expressing their displeasure at Aria's presence in the temple. Tabrett ignored them—if she had cared what other people thought about her actions, she would have never given away the meal to the girl that started this whole journey.

Muttering under her breath, Tabrett stepped out onto the shuttle landing pad on the temple roof. _If that child is napping in another Corellian tech shipment, I swear… _Tabrett surveyed the landing pad, and walked a cursory circle around the shuttle currently parked in the center, making sure that some careless worker hadn't left the cargo hold open. Nodding to the Jedi overseeing the shuttle's maintenance, Tabrett stepped back and continued evaluating the area. Convinced that the child couldn't possibly be hiding among the few scattered cargo crates, Tabrett was about to continue her search inside when a pair of familiar boots poking out of a hole in the ship's armoring caught her attention.

"Arianthe, what on earth—" Tabrett began, moving to pull the child out from a space normally occupied by a maintenance panel, when suddenly the child called out. "Baylenn, I've got the blue and green wires all situated, but the orange one's port got zapped by something and it's not working anymore. What now?" The Jedi surveying the ships repairs replied with a few short instructions on how to remove the panel and replace the jack, retrieving a few parts from a nearby crate and handing them through the small amount of space above Aria's boots. Tabrett's eyebrows quirked upward as she turned to address the Jedi in charge.

"Before you ask, Tabrett, Aria was curious about the inner workings of the shuttle. I explained our repairs to her, and she asked if she could be of any assistance. Considering that she was showing more interest than some of the workers, I let her tinker around. Turns out she's got a knack for it. Plus, she can fit in spaces that these old bones just can't squeeze into anymore." Baylenn absently massaged his right shoulder, his weathered and slightly wrinkled face registering a modicum of relief. In reality, Baylenn wasn't too much older than Tabrett, but Tabrett knew that he had sustained many injuries in his years as a Jedi on the prison world of Belsavis.

A series of small clinks and a few muttered words from Aria distracted Baylenn momentarily before he continued. "I don't mind keeping an eye on her for a bit Tabrett, so you can clear that worried expression off of your face. She can't get into too much trouble around here, and we might actually manage to get a few things up and running for a change." The Jedi gave Tabrett's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning to evaluate his new worker's progress. Tabrett's jaw worked up and down a few times, as though she couldn't quite find the words to respond. She eventually gave up, realizing that she _did _have to get back to work in the temple med center. Turning slowly, she strolled back into the temple, wondering if finding a way for Arianthe to repay her debts would really be this simple. As if in response, a chorus of shouts from the workers and a small explosion followed by a quiet "…oops." from Arianthe and peals of laughter from Baylenn ensued.

_Don't even turn around, _Tabrett thought, shaking her head and forcing herself to continue walking away.

Life with Arianthe would never be boring, that was for certain.


	11. Oneshot: Seeds of Unrest

"I told you that going after that manka cub was a bad idea."

"What the hell else was I supposed to do? Let it take off with my pack and try my hand at explaining to Master Quilb that I lost ANOTHER lightsaber?"

"Well, you could've at least noticed its mother standing about 10 meters behind it. Seriously—how did you not see her?"

"Figures—I'm over here dying and you're criticizing my observation skills. Master Tabrett has rubbed off on you a _little _too much, Aria…"

Aria rolled her eyes. They had had this conversation (or one very similar to it) at least four times on their trip back to the Temple. What had started out as a hike through the forest had ended with Kyrin nearly being mauled to death by a manka cat almost five miles away from the Temple. Aria had half dragged, half carried Kyrin most of the way back, slowed by the fact that Kyrin at the ripe old age of 19 was nearly twice her size. She was small, even for a fourteen-year-old—Baylenn had joked that it was biology's way of keeping her small enough to do maintenance on the shuttles that flew in every day. Kyrin's wounds, weight, and semiconscious state had made the trip back nearly two hours longer than the trip out, and Aria was exhausted as it was. Coupled with Kyrin's constant attempts to verbally defend his decision to try and retrieve his pack, she hoped that they would reach the Temple soon.

"Tabrett has _not _rubbed off on me too much, Kyrin. Just because I picked the logical choice and backed off doesn't mean I'm looking to run off and join the Order or anything. It just means I have something other than rocks for brains and an overinflated ego making my decisions for me. Speaking of which, I'll ask again: why did you go after your pack? I know Master Quilb will be mad at you for losing another lightsaber, but surely he would understand why you let it go…"

Kyrin groaned and tried to shake his head. He winced as the action tore open the scabs already forming on his face and neck, and Aria stopped and pulled Kyrin's arm tighter around her shoulder, forcing him to lean on her more. She knew his energy was flagging, and they needed to get back to the Temple pronto. She doubled her pace and pushed forward, certain that she could see the courtyard of the Temple through the trees. To make matters worse, the evening sky was nearly black, and the air was getting cooler by the minute. They had set off while the sun was high in the sky, anticipating being back before the sun touched the horizon again. Aria knew that Tabrett would be worried about her now, and she had no idea how they were going to explain the bloody mess that was Kyrin to the Temple guards. The Jedi Council already disapproved of her friendship with Kyrin, explaining that it was not good for a padawan to form such an attachment to anyone, particularly a child who was not a part of the Jedi Order. This wasn't the first time she and Kyrin had gotten themselves into trouble, and Aria knew that Kyrin was on thin ice with Quilb in the first place. She had overheard Tabrett speaking with him on multiple occasions as he expressed his concern for his padawan. Aria already knew that Kyrin was cocky and stubborn, and more foolhardy than what was probably good for him—but she still believed that underneath all his bravado he had good intentions. If Quilb and Tabrett couldn't see it, well… that was their own failing.

She and Tabrett had been getting into more and more arguments lately. As Aria had grown older, the differences between her and the other young people residing at the Temple had become more and more stark. While none of them besides Kyrin had ever associated with her outright, they had at least maintained a distant politeness that Aria could handle. Her continued friendship with Kyrin, however, had stirred plenty of rumors among the younglings and padawans alike. As with most small communities, these rumors had spread like wildfire—particularly in the last year or so. She knew that many of the Council were reconsidering their decision to let her stay with Tabrett, and only Tabrett and Baylenn's combined influence had stopped them from outright throwing her off the planet. As it was, they were scrutinizing her every move, and Aria knew that this could very well be the final strike against her. Tabrett and Baylenn would both fight ardently to have her stay, but Aria knew that the Council would somehow find a way to blame Kyrin's condition on her. Tabrett herself had surreptitiously accused Aria of being a bad influence on Kyrin several times—leading to a number of knock down drag out fights that led to her spending the night sleeping on the roof of the Temple, under the stars.

Those very same stars were helping to light her path through the last stretch of forest. Though Aria was familiar with the planet's basic layout, she hadn't exactly made wandering about at night a habit, and she tossed up a silent "thank you" to whatever deities there might be for granting her a cloudless night. She tumbled out of the forest, tripping over a hidden tree root and nearly catapulting Kyrin over her back as she went headfirst into the clearing. She scrambled to right herself as two nervous young padawans leapt from the shadows and confronted her, training blades drawn. Throwing her hands up in surrender, she spat out a jumbled explanation and fervently gestured towards the large heap on the ground that was Kyrin. The older of the two recognized her and sent the younger padawan to fetch Master Quilb. He helped her hoist Kyrin up and drag him towards the front steps of the Temple, but not before fixing her with more than one judgmental, but not before fixing her with more than one judgmental stare.

_Yepp, _thought Aria, _I'm done for. _

After Kyrin was inside, they handed him off to the several Jedi masters the younger padawan had woken in his search for Master Quilb. Aria vaguely considered following him to the med center, but after considering the plethora of disapproving looks she'd received while handing over Kyrin, she thought better of it. She instead chose to flop down on the steps beneath the Eye of Zallow monument. Tabrett had explained the story of the monument to Aria numerous times, but Aria's exhaustion and anxiety concerning what she was convinced would be her inevitable early departure from Tython seemed to have robbed her mind of the memory. She wondered vaguely about the repulsorlift pad underneath the monument, and was about to turn and inspect it when she heard a familiar pattern of footsteps approach from the direction of the med center.

Aria kept her gaze fixed firmly on the floor as Tabrett came to a stop in front of her. Both of them remained silent for a few moments, Aria mentally bracing herself for the tirade she assumed she was about to endure. When it didn't come, she tossed a curious glance up at Tabrett and discovered that the Jedi was smiling slightly. "Did he really try to take on a manka cat by himself?" Tabrett asked, her amusement apparent. Aria blinked a few times before answering, not sure why Tabrett seemed to find the situation funny. "Yes… though to be fair, it was a manka _cub_… He didn't notice its mother until later."

Tabrett's smile widened as she shook her head. Rather than continue the conversation, she began to saunter off to her quarters. After another moment of confusion, Aria hurried after her, inquiring as to Kyrin's condition. "Kyrin is fine, Arianthe. His wounds are being tended to by the droids, and they expect he will make a full recovery. His ego, on the other hand, may have been wounded beyond repair…" Tabrett sobered quickly. "Arianthe, I know that today's events did not occur of your own doing. Kyrin is headstrong and quite prideful, and I realize that his current condition is not due to any rash actions or failure on your part. However, the Council will not see it as such. They believe that Kyrin's attachment to you is a bad influence, and will seek to find a way to pin today's misfortunes on his time spent with you. Perhaps it is best that you avoid associating with him for the time being."

By this time, Tabrett had reached her room. Proceeding inside, she only noticed that Aria had not followed her in when she turned to close the door. Aria stood a short distance down the hall, her jaw working up and down as though she wished to speak but could not find her voice. Tabrett sighed. "I am sorry, Arianthe, but that is the state of things. I know that you are tired after the events of the day, and I implore you to—" Aria didn't let her finish. "You said you knew it wasn't my fault. You can explain to the council what happened. They'll believe you, just like they always do!" Her brown eyes watered, and Aria realized that she was on the verge of crying. Tabrett stepped forward to address Aria, but Aria took a step back and refused to let the Jedi master near her. "Arianthe—you know that the Council is already suspicious of your… relationship… with young Kyrin. I do not want to see you sent away on the basis of hearsay…"

Aria laughed, a short, barking noise that almost sounded choked. "My 'relationship' with Kyrin, Tabrett? We are friends, nothing more, and I don't appreciate what you're trying to insinuate." At this, Tabrett bristled. "I am insinuating nothing, _child_," she asserted, shifting to fold her arms over her chest. "You know very well that the amount of time you spend with Kyrin does not reflect well upon either of you. Attachment is forbidden for Jedi, and you are not exactly assisting Kyrin in that respect." Aria scoffed. "Because you're such a fantastic role model for what avoiding attachment looks like. I don't know if you've noticed, but your insistence that I stay here is kind of the opposite of non-attachment." She stepped towards Tabrett, raising herself to her full (if short) height.

"I'm not a padawan. I'm not a Jedi. I'm just a person who wound up on this planet by accident. I didn't ask to stay here, and I'm not about to go following a set of rules that were never meant to apply to me. If Kyrin wants to go breaking the rules, that's his prerogative—don't go blaming me just because you and the rest of the Council can't keep your house in order." Aria turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway, treading the familiar path to the open air hangars on the second story.

It looked like the stars would be keeping her company once again.

**AN: Sorry for abandoning this, guys! School and work kind of took over. I promise to have the last oneshot up within the next week or so. After that, I'll be starting on Tabrett's backstory. It might take a while, because I'm working two jobs at the moment and trying to piece together some outlines and basic details for NaNoWriMo (if I don't do them now, they'll never get done). Once again, reviews are welcome and encouraged!**


End file.
